


Big Enough for Two

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick suggested that the Batcomputer chair is big enough for two.  Bruce wants to test that.





	Big Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSynph (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> An old fic from 2014, moved over before Tumblr destroys itself.

Bruce’s fingers clenched and pulled in his hair and it took everything Dick had to stifle his moan. He twisted his head, trying to see the movement under the cape as he stroked his cock, but from his angle Dick could only see the very upward flutters. “Bruce… you’re not  _fair_ ,” he groaned, turning his head a little more to see him.

In truth, Dick didn’t really care for this position; he liked being able to see his partners when they fucked. But then he had to go run his mouth after an early patrol and make some snarky comment about the computer chair being “big enough for two” and then Bruce had to go and give him those bedroom eyes and now look where he was. Barely half undressed, Bruce’s cape covering their laps, and riding Bruce for all he was worth.

There were worse places to be.

Bruce gives him a squeeze and Dick returns it in kind, shoving himself down onto Bruce. “Patrol ends any minute,” Bruce said, gently pulling Dick’s hair again to make his back arch. “You want to prove your theory before they get here.”

Dick shook his head and dropped it back onto Bruce’s shoulder. “And people think  _I_ have a voyeurism kink.”

Bruce chuckled and ran a hand over Dick’s throat, gloved fingers pressing against the line of Dick’s costume. “You’re the other side of one.”

“Don’t tease me, Bruce,” Dick groaned. “Not right now.”

Bruce’s planted the softest of kisses on Dick’s neck and let go of him, sliding his hands along Dick’s body until they came to his hips. “No teasing,” he whispered. “I’m sure it would come back to bite me anyway.” He lifted Dick up and pulled him down, eliciting a pleased cry from him.

“I-I’ll come back to bite you,” Dick said, laughing slightly.

It may not have been the  _best_  sex of their lives, but that didn’t matter, because Dick was totally right about the chair.


End file.
